Soontir Fel
Soontir Fel was a human male starfighter pilot who became galactically known during his service in the Galactic Empire, New Republic and Empire of the Hand. Born on Corellia to a farming family, Fel developed his piloting skills over the fields before gaining entrance to the Imperial Academy and beginning a career as a TIE fighter pilot. He served dutifully, demonstrating a strong sense of responsibility for his men. After a series of events out of his control tarnished his career, Fel was exiled to the lackluster 181st Imperial Fighter Wing, which he revived, eventually gaining its command and the title of Baron of the Empire, winning Fel a reputation as the Empire's most deadly pilot and the 181st as its most elite starfighter unit. During that time, Fel met and married the famous actress Wynssa Starflare, who he discovered was actually the sister of Rebel ace Wedge Antilles. When Director of Imperial Intelligence Ysanne Isard sent Fel and his men to die at Brentaal IV for her own political gain, Fel was captured and defected to the New Republic, tired of the growing corruption after Cosimo Palpatine II's death. He joined his brother-in-law Antilles in Rogue Squadron, serving the New Republic faithfully, but shortly thereafter Fel was recaptured by Isard and sent to Grand Admiral Thrawn's base on Nirauan. There, Thrawn showed Fel the myriad threats awaiting the galaxy in the Unknown Regions, and Fel agreed to serve in Thrawn's Empire of the Hand, fighting against warlords and would-be invaders beyond the knowledge of galactic civilization. Biography Early life Soontir Fel was born in the Astrilde Bottomlands region of the planet Corellia in 28 BBY to a tight-knit rural Corellian family, the eldest child. The Fels lived on an agro-combine owned by Allied Grain and Roughage, where Fel's father worked as a transport pilot for the company and his mother and much of his extended family were employed by AGR as well. He had at least one younger brother, Todr, and possibly another brother and sister as well. As a Fel, he was taught the family values of strict loyalty, virtue, and dependence on each other. Fel learned to put his family first and to always look out for them. Among his fellow farmers, he also developed a skill in raising plants, and the love of growing things would always remain with him. The greatest skill he honed on the agro-combine, though, was piloting. Fel grew to be an accomplished pilot as he soared across AGR's lands in a skyhopper. In 11 and 10 BBY, Fel won the airspeeder race at the AGR harvest festival two consecutive years. When Fel's father accidentally suffered contact with poison and couldn't make his rounds for the company, Fel stepped in and flew for him, saving his job. The job was long enough for it to become an open secret that he was filling in for his father despite being underage. Once Fel turned eighteen in 10 BBY, around the time of the harvest festival, his father arranged for Soontir to take his place while the elder Fel took a job in the department shop. Fel spent a month delivering supplies and parts and making field repairs in his own right, adding another source of income for his family. The night of the harvest festival, Fel came upon Pamr, a female friend, about to be raped by Ilir Post and two other young men, all the sons of figures in AGR's management. Fel defended her, beating all three assailants into submission. The local police, however, were loyal to AGR and Fel knew they would not prosecute the children of company managers, and in Post's case, a member of the board. He therefore went to the Corellian Security Force, where Inspector Hal Horn took his statement and arrested Post. This was not to the liking of AGR, which could face potential embarrassment. AGR director Ivr Drop called Fel, employed for only a month, into his office. He told Fel that he had secured for him a last-minute senatorial appointment to the Imperial Academy on Carida. In order to take it, Fel would have to depart immediately and before his testimony at the trial of Post the next week. This was a tremendous opportunity for Fel, but Drop pushed even farther, offering to make sure that Fel's family was well-cared-for in his absence. If Fel didn't take it, however, Drop threatened repercussions for his father, who had allowed Fel, technically an unauthorized individual, to fly company property. Fel was reluctant to halt justice, but felt that for his family's sake he had no choice. He accepted the appointment and the case against Post fell apart. Inspector Horn met Fel before his flight to Carida, assuring him that he had made the best choice he could, and that Horn would watch Post and be sure to prosecute if he ever infringed upon the law again. The Imperial Academy Personality and traits Appearances *''Star Wars: Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars: In the Empire's Service'' *''Star Wars: Family Ties'' *''Star Wars: Masquerade'' *''Star Wars: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Star Wars: Wraith Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Iron Fist'' *''Star Wars: Isard's Revenge'' *''Star Wars: Vision of the Future'' *''Star Wars: Ruin'' *''Star Wars: Dark Journey }} Notes and references Category:Males Category:Inhabitants of Corellia Category:Fel family Category:Farmers Category:Imperial admirals and generals Category:Imperial Navy officers of the Galactic Empire Category:Imperial Navy pilots of the Galactic Empire Category:Members of the 181st Imperial Fighter Wing Category:Rogue Squadron personnel Category:Space explorers Category:Nobility Category:Empire of the Hand pilot corps personnel Category:Mechanics Category:Antilles family Category:House of Fel